Earning My Wings
by WulfRush
Summary: Audrey is coming back to her hometown of Stilwater to see her sister Shaundi whom she hasnt seen in years. She has no idea what is coming her way and is far from prepared for what is going to happen. Based on the story of Saints Row 2 but not completely going with the story :P
1. Prologue

Prologue

*Disclaimer* I am not affiliated nor do I own the Saints Row franchise

My name is Audrey. Im 23 years old. I drove from Detroit to visit my sister Shaundi. I haven't seen her in years. I was originally raised in Stilwater, 2 hours away from Detroit. A gang infested city but it isn't so bad if you live in the right areas. Ever since both of our parents divorced when i was 16 and she was 13. I ended up staying with my dad who died only a year after due to being shot after walking home at night. He was shot in the middle of a battle between the then street gangs Los Carnales and the Vice Kings. I was grief-strucken. I couldn't get a hold of my mother for some reason. She never answered her calls or emails. I didn't know where she was or where Shaundi was. So i ended up staying with my grandparents in Detroit. A couple years later I get a call in the middle of the night.

*****Flashback*

*phone rings*

me: H-hello?

Somebody with a familiar voice said, it's your sister, Shaundi.

I was half-asleep so I though i was dreaming but it felt too real. I then said, " Is this some kind of joke?"

she said, " No it's really me."

I was getting annoyed and said, " How the hell did you get my number then? And if it's really you, why didn't you call me years ago?

Shaundi replied, "Our mother couldn't find work ever since the divorce. We struggled to make ends meet and we couldn't afford a phone or anything like that. All of our money was spent on trying to make ends meet. She then fell into prostitution and became drug addicted. She went missing when I turned 16 and I had to live on my own. I found our old phone book from years ago "

I was in shock when I heard all this and all i could do is cry. Shaundi began to cry as well. I then said trying to hold back my tears, " D-do you still live in Stilwater?"

She replied,"Yeah. And I need to tell you alot more things. Do you mind driving tomorrow back to Stilwater? You remember where the airport is. I'll meet you there. Bye."


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Stilwater

Chapter 1: Welcome to Stilwater

I woke up this morning, having barely enough sleep from last night. That conversation kept me up for hours. I then took a shower and ate breakfast and made my way to my car. Driving along the highway and and eventually reaching the Stilwater Connector Bridge. I was rather confused because I saw rather tall buildings in the distance. Thinking to myself, Stilwater has gone through a lot of changes.. I eventually reached Wardill Airport, nothing changed here. Waiting at the entrance, no sign of Shaundi so far. I wonder what she looks like now, we don't really look too similar i have a tanner complection compared to her and I have light brown eyes. While she is a little more paler with green eyes. I also have a darker shade of brown hair then she does.

All of a sudden i hear someone say my name,

"AUDREY!"I turn around to see a girl in dreads with a labret piercing but the face looked so familiar.

She said, "It's me Shaundi."

I couldn't believe it she changed so much from the last time I saw her. She was all grown up. Funny how shes alot shorter then I am. She looked as if she was around 5'4. Maybe I'm just too tall. I'm 5'8 after all. Reminds me of high school. When I was in school it was hard to find guys taller then me. Even if they were, they were all jocky football douche bags who dated cheerleaders.

I said, " I can't believe it.. your all grown up now! Well, not height wise your pretty damn short!"

She laughed, "Oh shut up your just too tall"

We embraced each other.

"Well let's go I'll drive this place is different from last time you were here!" She said.

We both entered my car. And she began to drive.

"So," I said "How did you live when mom disappeared?"

Shaundi replied, "Well I was still in school at that time and I moved in with my best friend. By the time I graduation, I got a scholarship to Stilwater University and took Computer Programming. I was a straight A student back then. I sure don't look like it huh?

"Not with the dreads you don't." I joked.

"Haha very funny" she said. "Anyway like I was saying, a popular street drug called Loa Dust sweeped the campus of Stillwater U and I ended up getting hooked on it an-"WHAT THE FUCK?!

I cutted her off in disbelief. "Wont that shit kill you?"

"Chill! it's like pot cept its better It won't kill you." she defended.

"Didn't mom become a drug addict? I said

"Yeah but she did hardcore drugs. Loa Dust is as harmless as pot." she replied "Oh and another thing i also dropped out of school. It was boring."

"Shaundi you make me proud." I said sarcasticlly.

"Continuing the story, I joined a gang known as the 3rd Street Saints..."

"Shaundi what the hell did you get yourself into.." I said shaking my head.

"Well we're here!" Shaundi attempting to change the subject.

It was a run down alley and a elevator with sign above it saying "Pugatory".

"What is this place?" I looked around wondering.

"Just follow me" she said.

We walked into the elevator taking us down. When it went down I saw a bunch of people wearing purple and strippers. Everyone yelled "SHAUNDI!"

"Sup guys! this is my sister older sis Audrey." Shaundi announced.

One guy shouted "DAMN YOUR SISTER IS HOT" another said "I'D TAP THAT!". I reacted in disgust.

"Don't listen to them they are just playing around." Shaundi said. "Hey I want to introduce you to my friends."

We walked over to an African American looking guy . "This is Pierce." she said.

"Sup girl, you don't look like Shaundi very much." he said to me. "Haha everyone says that no worries." I said laughing

We walked over to a white muscular male with tattoos. "This is the leader of the 3rd Street Saints, Ryan. Hes also my boyfriend." Shaundi said with a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you. You should join the Saints." he said.

"Uhhh.." I said akwardly.

"RYAN!" She just got here! Don't be recruiting so soon! she said.

"Wait waddya mean so-"

"MOVING ON!" my sis interrupted we walked over to a tall muscular asian guy with tattoos. He also had spiky-ish hair with tips dyed white and wore rectangular shades. "Lastly this is Johnny Gat." she announced.

"Yo you wanna drink? Nice to meet you." he said.

"Sure why not." I said.

" I have to go and take care of some things you two can talk." Shaundi said while running.

"Have a seat." he said. I sat on the bar stool next to him. I took a good look at him. He's actually pretty good looking and tall.

"So whats up ?" I asked. "Nothing much it's the death anniversary of my then girlfriend today." he said with a sad look on his face.

"I'm so sorry about that." I said with a sad look

"It's fine. One of the gangs called Ronin fucking killed her. Decapitated her with a sword. One of the most heartbreaking things I have ever seen in my life."

I gave him a hug and said, "Im so sorry."

He sure smelt nice.

He smiled at me and said "Thanks that really helped." I blushed and turned away.


	3. Chapter 2: Thug Life

Chapter 2: Thug Life

"Sorry I had to take care of somethings" Shaundi said while running back to where me and Gat was. "I need to talk to you for a sec."

We both walked in the elevator taking us outside Purgatory.

"Sooo.. what do you think of the Saints?" Shaundi asked.

"They seem pretty chill. Johnny must of really loved his girl huh?" I replied.

"You mean Aisha?" she asked. "To be honest I didn't really know her too well. But Ryan has known the two for way longer then I have. Johnny joined the Saints when he was 19. From what he's told me he treated her like shit. Ever since she became famous. I thought she died like 5 years ago. But Johnny kept her death a secret. When she died, we saw a different side of Gat. You never see him happy unless hes killing people."

"What a guy" I laughed.

"So did you go to college or some shit?" Shaundi questioned with a smirk.

"I become a personal trainer and I work at a gym".

"So you can fight?" she asked.

"I hit the gym so I guess." I laughed.

"Why don't you join the Saints? Its way funner then your job." Shaundi teased.

"I'm not really the gang banger type but I'll do it for dad." I said with a smile.

"Ah that's the spirit! You can stay in the spare room in Purgatory for now. Follow me."

We walked into Purgatory again and into an office. Which the leader of the saints, Ryan was chilling in.

"Hey babe, shes joining the Saints." She said.

"Well you gotta get canonized first." Ryan said.

"Canonized?" I said puzzled.

"You'll see" He smiled.

Ryan walked out of the office in front of the giant female angel statue and began to talk.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP! WE HAVE A NEWBIE HERE, AND SHES GUNNA GET CANONIZED!"

Everyone began to cheer.

"Okay so you just fight people." He said to me.

"Uhh okay.." I said nervously.

I walked down the steps and began to fight the other Saints. They weren't that hard. I can self defend myself. One guy head locked me and I elbowed him in in the face, causing him to let go, then punched him out. After knocking everyone out. Everyone cheered.

You sure can kick ass. I think you can beat up Pierce. Gat said.

"Hey fuck you Johnny!" Pierce said with a pissed off look.

Everyone laughed.

It was already getting late and everyone was going home. Johnny then came up to me and said, "Hey you wanna go steal some turf of the Ronin's tomorrow? I'll teach you how to to murder with weapons.

"Sure I'll meet you here then I guess." I said with a smile.

"Yeah I'll see you then. By the way here's my number in case you need anything." We exchanged numbers.


	4. Chapter 3: Reclaiming Turf

Chapter 3: Reclaiming Turf

My alarm began to go off around 8:00 am. I groaned when i looked at the time. "Ugh do I really need to be getting up this early?" I said to myself. I am not a morning person at all.

My phone began to vibrate to a text. It was from Johnny saying, "forgot to tell u gotta wear purple if ur reppin the saints."

Well its good I packed clothes and shit before I drove here. I proceeded to take a shower and brush my teeth. I then blew dry my hair and put it up in a high pony tail. I then went to pick out what to wear. "Hmm.. I don't even wear much purple" I picked out dark blue denim shorts, a purple tank top, a black cardigan, and a pair of purple high-rise converse. I began to then do my makeup. I don't wear to much just foundation, concealer and mascara. The basics. Finally! I'm done. I went outside to wait for Johnny. He ended up arriving 5 minutes later.

"Ayo wassup Audrey!" Johnny said coming out of his purple Pheonix.

"Nothing much really." I laughed.

"Aiight lets go kick some Ronin ass." Johnny said with a smile.

As I began to walk over to his car I noticed him checking me out. Oh god. Well guys are guys I guess.

He began to start car and KRhyme began to blast in the car.

"Are you fucking serious? I hate rap." I said with an annoyed tone.

"Well all other music is shit." he replied. We are not listening to any Katy Perry shit or anything like that."

"Ew! Do I look 12 to you? I listen to REAL music like dubstep. Can I switch to K12?" I asked.

*Sigh*Fine.. only if you don't sing in the car like Pierce does. God dammit hes a pain in the ass sometimes." Gat said rolling his eyes.

"Aw your so nice!" I smiled at him cutely.

"What? I'm a certified badass." Johnny laughed "I take offense to that! Haha just kidding just don't piss me off. So far you have been fine. Okay we're here."

Johnny handed me a K6 Krukov and we both headed outside near an abandoned building for cover. Other Saints have already arrived before to fight off the Ronin to reclaim turf.

"Okay so this is how to use this bitch." He said.

Oh god hes so vulgar. I thought to myself and smiling like an idiot.

Johnny came up from behind and guided my arms and hands on how to shoot. It was making me smile cause he was so muscular, and i could feel his muscles against my arms and back. Damn he's ripped. NO I NEED TO FOCUS! I thought as an attempt to shake thoughts of him shirtless out of my head.

"You ready girl?" He said smiling

"Lets kick some Ronin ass!" I said confidently

"See your a fast learner!" He chuckled.

We ran out the building and began to spray at the Ronin.

Gunshot was all I could hear. Waves of Ronin just came storming by. In which the Saints and us took care of.

"AH SHIT" I heard Gat scream.

I turned to my side and I noticed he got shot in the arm.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled!

"Don't worry bout me I can pull through." Johnny said as he shot the last remaining Ronin.

Me and the other saints got him to the hospital as soon as possible. When we arrived the doctors came quickly and he headed into a room, in which I came with. The doc just had to clean the wound. He then bandaged him up. The bullet only cut the surface of his arm but it didn't go into it. So he was lucky.

We all got back to Purgatory, and I explained Gat's situation about getting shot to the boss.

"Johnny you need some rest until your arm heals." Ryan ordered.

"No! I can do th-OW FUCK!" Gat screamed. He couldn't move his arm properly.

"Exactly." Ryan laughed.

"Hey Auds why don't you look after Gat for now. You deserve a break fighting all those Ronin. " Shaundi insisted. "Don't worry he's not that needy". JOHNNY YOU NEED YOUR REST!"

"Hey Shaundi since when are you my mother!" Johnny said sounding annoyed.

Shaundi laughed. "Chill dude!"

The rest of the Saints left and there was only me and Johnny left. I walked Johnny over to the couch.

"Dammit I just want to kick some ass right now!" Johnny complained.

"Jeez you are stubborn." I laughed.

"Hey! I'm missin out on all the fun here!" Johnny said in dismay.

"Atleast I'm here with you!" I smiled.

"Yeah that ain't so bad." He said looking directly in my eyes in which I looked away quickly.

"Hey why do you always do that?!" Johnny asked

"Huh? Do what?" I said confused.

"You always look away when your talking." he pointed out to me. "I'm not going to hurt you chill. Just look in my eyes for once." he laughed.

He took off his shades he always wears. I never noticed how nice his eyes were. They were like a light brown similar to mine.

"You really have nice eyes." I said leaning in slightly to take a better look.

"They are similar color to yours so they must be." he smiled

"W-was that a compl-"

Before I could finish what I needed to say, he leaned and kissed me.


End file.
